The Library Incident
by OfficialLeam
Summary: This is a fanfiction about two people who are based off of people we know.
1. Chapter 1

Leah was single.

_Too_ single.

She was hoping to find a fellow book lover: but was failing. She had spent her time in the library when the day finally came.

When she trampled Liam.

Leah had been looking for a book she hadn't read (she was a speedy reader, and had been able to read at age two). She had the largest vocabulary of anyone.

(AN: but anna)

Liam had been going through books for his report ("ew, books"). He preferred e-readers but had to resort to the library instead. Someone walking by tripped over him and fell.

"OOF!" Leah screeched.

"Sorry!" Liam exclaimed. He stood and helped the girl up. "I'm William. Liam for short."

"Leah," she replied. She raised her head and made eye contact.

Leah was starstruck. Liam had just the scrawny build she wanted, but seemed funny and smart at the same time. Leah had never believed in true love, but now she was baffled.

Liam's jaw dropped. "You're hot."

Leah smirked and stepped closer.

The two dropped their books and began snogging vigorously in the Romance section of the library. The area began to glow and the pair realized they were meant for each other.

Leah never wanted this day to end. She finally found someone who loved books and was funny and smart and hot.

They then hung out and talked about books for the whole day. Then after hours of snogging and reading and then more snogging the library was about to close.

"Lets get out of here." Leah said with an elated grin on her face. "I've been waiting all day to hear that." Liam replied with a mischievous smirk.

Liam and Leah got back to Leah's apartment where they snuggled up on the small comfy sofa and watched rom-coms until they fell asleep.

When Leah woke up, she found Liam in the kitchen making her favorite pancakes. When he saw her he hurried over.

Liam dropped on one knee and held out the ring he had been wanting to give his woman ever since he found her. "Marry me, Leah." he said.

Leah was dumbstruck. Frozen with shock and joy, she stood there for a moment, with a look of surprise engraved into her started to cry. She had no doubts this is who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Yes!" she cried. "Yes! Yes! A BILLION TIMES YES!

Liam rose and they made out once more, living happily ever after.

AN: word.

An: sorry for shortness :/


	2. Chapter 2

Leah's Wedding Preparations

Leah, Appél, and Callyflour walked into "Eternal Love" (the local bridal shoppe). Leah waited rather impatiently as her friends ran frantically around the shop looking for Leah's perfect dress. Dress after dress, Leah yelled in frustration when it was too poofy, or not poofy enough, or the bow was too big.

Finally Callyflour yelled "ENOUGH! Stop yelling at us! How are we supposed to know which dresses you like anyway? Just go pick yourself!"

"Fine, I will. Cause you guys suck at this." Leah replied.

Leah walked around the shop criticizing and complimenting the various dresses. It wasn't like Leah was going to be not picky and buy every dress she saw. She found a few that she liked and brought them back to her bridesmaids.

Unfortunately, they had conflicting views. Callyflour hated dresses all together and was a terrible person to take dress shopping: hoodie shopping however, she could help with. Callyflour thought that if you had to wear a dress at all it might as well be functional. So while she was looking for a wedding dress that had a shorter skirt length (for easier running), cupholders, pockets, and basically anything you could possibly need (and stuff you never would need). Appél just wanted a dress that looked like Lady Gaga's style, a style that Appél though Leah would like.

Leah just decided to ignore them completely and go with a dress that matched neither of their descriptions. She went with a strapless, organza semi-sweetheart neckline, with a beaded belt, and a ruffly skirt. The clerk had offered her a beautiful emerald green turban, but that freaked out Leah and she declined.

After they walked out of the shop, and buying a glass of lemonade for Appél, Leah decided to give her Liam a call and see how his wedding preparations were going.

Liam's Pre-Wedding Preparations

Liam walked into "Suits-N-Stuff" with his best friend (and best man) Sprinkles. He picked out the the first suit he saw and said "Let's do this."

Then Liam and Sprinkles drove down to Sparklee Jewelry to pick up the rings, and ending up calling a repair man to fit the glass cases that were demolished due to Sprinkles's anger issues. Liam dropped off Sprinkles at his house, then he drove back to Leah's apartment where he flopped down on the couch and started looking for rom-coms. "Why in the world do people think weddings are so hard?" he pondered.

Before the Wedding

When Leah got back to the apartment, Liam was already on the couch eating chips watching rom-coms without her. Leah yelled in frustration "WILLIAM LOUIS SEALS! How dare you watch rom-coms without me. You know I love rom-coms." Leah was steaming.

"Sorry babe. Couldn't wait, I just effing love Drew Barrymore..." Liam said, ashamed. He stared up at her with the most turtle-like look on his face.

"Ugh, I can't stay mad at you. Everyone loves Drew Barrymore," Leah said soothingly. Leah regretted ever being mad at Liam. It reminded her too much of trampling him. Leah stared into his eyes and said, "Um... Sorry for trampling you...I haven't had time to talk. You know...considering you proposed yesterday."

Liam blushed. "It's okay. You know, there's a reason I proposed to you on sight. It may be against all of my values, but you know what Beyoncé says, 'If you like it then you should have put a ring on it.' Man, I love that song. I can play that on my trombone."

Leah gasped. "I play the clarinet! But I do love trombons..."

Liam broke away from his rom-coms and found his trombone. Leah snuggled with him all through the night, with Liam tirelessly playing his trombone. The most fantastic part was the rom-coms on...oh yeah and the two being together too. So they snuggled up on the couch to watch more rom-coms together, but they forgot one small detail. Tomorrow was the wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

The gown fit snugly. Tears of joy were running down her cheeks.

"There, there," Nadia soothed. "You'll _jack_ up your makeup."

Leah nodded and wiped away the tears, smiling. Leah loved Liam. Liam Liam Liam Liam Liam.(Liam x5) She was so glad her wedding day was finally here. She had been dreaming of this moment since she had met him. Everything was running smoothly, except Callyflour's wedding speech, which had nothing to do with love except for a few subtle jabs at the stupidity of romance, and Leah was five minutes away from the aisle. She took three deep breaths and walked into the chapel. They had rented a grand cathedral for their grand wedding. Leah latched onto her father's arm.

Meanwhile...

Liam struggled to tie his purple polka-dot bowtie and Sprinkles was fighting with the guy who delivered the cake because they forgot the peanut free ones. Lukeo was hacking the DJ's equipment and kept playing annoying songs to the guests. (i.e. I'm a Little Teapot) Who knows where Griffin went. Liam's side of the wedding was a nightmare and he was hoping Leah's side was doing better.

Leah was walking down the aisle, dress flowing and beautiful, when all of the sudden she heard "HA MY NAME IS HA MY NAME IS HA MY NAME IS SLIM SHADY" (AN: we ain't affiliated with Eminem) blasting through the speakers. All of a sudden Lukeo pops out from under a table and starts rapping along with M&amp;M.

Leah was horrified. "LUKE!" she screeched, "CHANGE THIS MUSIC OR DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!"

Sprinkles bursts in chasing the cake guy with a chicken noodle soup ladle in his fist with Griffin nearby attempting to start a football game in the crowd. Callyflour promptly tackles Griffin who hits some old lady when he falls down.

Then Mama Seals shows up.

"BOYS!" she screamed. "IF YOU DON'T TURN OFF THAT RAP MUSIC RIGHT NOW I'LL RIP YOUR ARMS OFF!" She looked around. "AND YOU! QUIT THROWING THAT FOOTBALL BEFORE I THROW YOU INTO A PIT OF WILD LIONS! AND YOU, GRANNY WITH THE PURSE! DO YOU WANNA GO? HUH? BECAUSE I WILL GO! RELEASE THE IDIOT WITH THE FOOTBALL. AND FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE SOMEBODY _PULEAZE _GET THAT GIRL SOME PROPER SHOES. WHO WEARS SNEAKERS TO A WEDDING!?¿!" Mama Seals stormed over to her son. "William Louis Seals! How could you let your incompetent girlfriend plan this wedding?! This is a disaster!"

"Actually mom, I planned the wedding," Liam said timidly.

"YOU PLANNED THIS?! Oh wait, I get it. You're just covering up for your horrible girlfriend. Well, you won't have to anymore, because you're breaking up with her."

"But mother, I love her!" Liam pleaded desperately.

"Not anymore. Come on William." Mrs. Seals said sternly.

"Leah! I'm sorry!" he shouted over his shoulder, his ear pulled in Mama Seals' grip.

Leah rushed over. "Hey, lady. What the heck are you doing? Sit back down, let go of my fiance, and let us proceed with our wedding."

Mama Seals just laughed for a moment. Leah stared back at her angrily. Finally, Mama Seals stopped cackling. "You think, you, a girl William has known for one day, has more authority over him than his own mother? There is no _way_ he is marrying you. He is WAY too good for you."

"OH HOLD UP!" Nadia (Mrs. Leah's Mommy) rushes in and stands by Leah. "MY DAUGHTER IS WAY BETTER THAN YOUR LOUSY SON. SHE COULD GET A MAN TEN TIMES BETTER THAN YOUR SON."

Appèl deliberately began to cry. "Violence is wronggggggg! Stawp it! I just wanted to see my buddy get married but NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You two idiots had to ruin Leah's wedding!"

Callyflour put a hand on Appèl's shoulder. "I agree. Let your kids have some fun and get married n' stuff. I mean, like I agree, romance is kinda dumb but you should let them do what they want. So, like, shut-up."

The two mothers looked at each other and nodded. When Mama Seals saw the fruit cake she got real mad. "_WHO BRINGS FLIPPIN FRUIT CAKE TO A WEDDING?" _Mama Seals screeched. "_IT'S ALMOST AS BAD AS THAT GIRL'S SHOES! SPEAKING OF THAT, SOMEBODY GET HER SPARKLY HEELS IMMEDIATELYYY!" _

Callyflour and Appèl ran away from a screeching Mama Seals as the wedding proceeded.

Nadia made a "hmph" noise in protest. She muttered under her breath, "That lousy freeloader and his violent peanut-hating best man." She cringed: kids these days.

Callyflour got back to the wedding, hair disheveled and in a state of disarray. She warned everyone of the monstrous and extremely miffed Mama Seals. She also made a "hide yo kids hide yo wives" joke, but Leah kicked her in the shin before she could finish.

Just then, Appèl came in and was holding a cardboard shovel she made in art class and was swatting at the sparkly shoes Mama Seals was throwing at them. One of the flower girls, Alyssa, came to break up the fight but ended up squealing at Mama Seals after she got hit by a flying stiletto.

Finally, Nadia blew a shrill pitched whistle and everyone fell to the hard ground. She screamed over all the chaos, "EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!", and all the people returned to their places. They were finally able to proceed with the wedding.

Liam stared intensely into Leah's eyes, his hands in hers. The priest coughed. Callyflour spilled her wedding speech papers(obviously), so Liam turned one into a paper airplane and threw it into the crowd. Appèl had stapled her speech like an extremely smart person, but unfortunately Callyflour "borrowed" the staple.

Callyflour came up to the podium to start her speech, but Appèl pushed her out of the way and yelled, "MY TURN FOOL!"

"NONE OF YOUR TURNS FOOLS!" Leah exclaimed. "Speeches are AFTER the wedding."

"Oh, well excUUUUUUUUUUUUSE ME!" Callyflour said in an unnecessarily sassy tone. As Callyflour returned to Appèl, Callyflour took a selfie of her making a vomit face and snapped it with the caption, "i hate weddings :(".

Leah looked up at Liam. "Liam, I have loved you since yesterday, and seems like I have known you for my whole life. I don't know what I would do without you. I vow to love you forever even when you wear your elite socks." Leah shed a tear.

Liam smiled goofily. "Leah you're hot and sexy and I like, like-like you and I love you."

"Oh Liam, that was beautiful!" Leah cried.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I OBJECT!"


End file.
